Sascha
Name: Sascha Sunblaze Age: 240 Race: Sin'dorei Guild: Unaffiliated Class: Blood Knight Appearance Standing at average height for a sin'dorei, Sascha evokes the presence of someone more physically imposing with her head held high and her immaculate military posture. Her emerald eyes burn with fel magic and survey her surroundings with the cold gaze of a vengeance so ingrained as to be more like ice than fire. Her pale face is framed by snowy hair, while a small hairpin of gold and ruby holds her bangs out of her face. The filigree pattern on the metal is reminiscent of the art of Lordaeron before the Scourge. Her alto voice is almost thunderous, with the sharp diction and short phrases of one used to giving orders. Despite her apparent military expertise, her skin is unmarred by any visible scars, and her nails and hair are well-kept. When she walks, a vague scent of wildflowers drifts from her. Background Sascha Sunblaze is one of the sin'dorei who's old enough to remember what life was like before the Sunwell was taken by Arthas' forces. While not affiliated with Uther and his Knights of the Silver Hand, she was one of the quel'dorei gifted with the power of life by the Holy Light. She served with distinction in the Second War, bringing the Light into the dark lands controlled by the old Horde. When the elves left the Alliance after the burning of Silvermoon, she chose to honor the sacrifice of those who strove to save her home, traveling to Dalaran to aid the Alliance there and to sate the gnawing magical hunger in her soul. When the Scourge struck, she joined with the Scarlet Crusade to battle against the undead hordes. It seemed, at the time, the only organization strong enough and aggressive enough to act against the forces of the Lich King. As she rose in the ranks to that of a Protector, she watched the Crusade fall to its baser desires. Despite being disgusted by their deepening madness, she stood by the order she swore to protect -- until the Sunwell was destroyed, sending magical shockwaves across the land. Shortly thereafter, something snapped. In the darkness she found herself, the Holy Light had left her. Her faith broken, she returned to Silvermoon City that night and swore her allegiance to Prince Kael'thas, partaking of fel magic and becoming one of the sin'dorei. She spent her time rebuilding the city, a once warrior-priestess reduced to manual labor. Once the Order of Blood Knights revealed itself to rest of the sin'dorei, though, she was one of the first to partake of the captive Naaru's energies. Her purpose now is not to offer blessings of the Light, but to use it as a weapon to destroy the foes of the children of the sun as their avenging hand. For their crimes and weakness, the Humans and their Alliance will pay. Traits of note: Sascha's military background, combined with her past, gives her a brusque, rough personality -- on the surface. She enjoys sarcastic and snide comments, but can also be quite loyal and even pleasant when in the right mood. At times, she receives mail from outside Silvermoon, which she insists on reading in private. Armory: http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Farstriders&n=Sascha RP: Dedicated. IC in almost all channels, but I can play in OOC groups, and sometimes I use OOC to discuss matters of gameplay in parties. PvP: None PvE: Heavy Raid: None Player OOC notes I'm all about respect in RP. I'm also always available for RP, practically, so look me up if you want to chat. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies